


Steal Your Heart

by justjunhoes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Confessions, Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/pseuds/justjunhoes
Summary: Maybe, just maybe, Jinhwan likes Chanwoo way too much.





	Steal Your Heart

Jinhwan sits on the bleachers with a packet of sandwich in his hand. He comes here for lunch but also to look a junior at the campus. His eyes wander around trying to locate the tall, handsome junior that he has been eyeing for the past 3 weeks.

“Hmm…where is he?”

“Where is who?”

Jinhwan almost throws his sandwich away when he looks at the owner of the voice. It’s him! His heart is beating so fast, if it could transform into energy, it could generate a lamp.

“Uhh…my friend. Ya. He said he was uh…going to be here.” Jinhwan pretends to check his phone. “Oh look. He bails. Not surprised.”

Chanwoo smiles. “Is the seat taken?”

“No. No. You can sit here.” Jinhwan puts his bag aside. He couldn’t hide his smile.

“Thanks.” Chanwoo sits next to him.

Jinhwan just nods. Both of them eat their lunch in silent. Jinhwan glances at him but he quickly looks away when the man sitting next to him catches his eyes. He takes time to eat the sandwich just so he could ‘spend’ more time with this man.

“My name is Chanwoo, by the way. Jung Chanwoo.”

“Kim Jinhwan.”

Jinhwan melts like butter placed under the hot sun. The smile. The cute dimple. The sharp nose. He loves them so much. Those features are the reason he smiles alone that his professor catches him, the reason he comes to the bleachers so he could look at the man, the reason he is back into singing.

“You must be a senior.” Chanwoo looks at him. “Not to be rude…but the eyebags.”

“Oh.” Jinhwan pouts. He touches his own eyebags. “Do I look ugly?”

“No. Not at all.” Chanwoo leans closer. “You look cute.” He winks. “Okay. I gotta go now. See you around.”

Jinhwan blushes. “See you.” He looks at Chanwoo while admiring the wide shoulder from the back. “Hmmm…must be nice if I could hug him.” He smiles again. “He said I look cute.”

Jinhwan feels giddy. The university junior he’s been having a crush on called him cute and he had an unofficial date with the junior. Best of all, the man introduced his name first. He wriggles on the bed, screaming his lungs out.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU OKAY?” Junhoe barges into his room.

“I’m okay!” Jinhwan quickly sits properly. “I’m okay.”

“Then why are you screaming?” Junhoe wraps the towel around his waist properly.

“What’s wrong?” Bobby rests his chin on Junhoe’s shoulder. “Are you okay, hyung?”

Jinhwan keeps nodding. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt your love making.” He notices that Bobby walks around naked and Junhoe is just in his towel with his little brother poking.

“Don’t scare us like this again.” Junhoe closes the door.

Jinhwan looks at the couple. How nice. How he wishes to be like that too. He plops to the bed again, hugging his bolster tightly as his mind is imagining him hugging Chanwoo or have Chanwoo’s long arms surround him. He giggles to himself.

“Aish. I’m the senior but I’m shy?” He whines.

Jinhwan was never like this. He has always been a smooth talker and could sway men and women with his words and charms. He might be small in height but he oozes sex appeal mixes with confidence and good looks. He may have random mood swings and could be intimidating but he is actually very soft and cries to romantic movies.

Then new semester came as well as juniors and one of them is Jung Chanwoo. An athlete with excellency who receives full scholarship and already gotten so much attention for his tall height match with baby face and a pair of pretty dimples and not to mention the slim body with broad shoulder.

Jinhwan first saw Chanwoo at the parking lot. Of course, for a popular athlete like Chanwoo, the girls are all over him. Chanwoo just smiled as he walked pass the girls and minding his own business. He instantly fell for Chanwoo. He never tells anyone about this but he writes on his journal.

Jinhwan had a crush on a few people but no one made him to spend under the hot sun so he could look at his crush. Chanwoo really puts a spell on him. He didn’t know Chanwoo’s name because he is not good at finding people’s name and other things so all he does is creepily stalk at his crush.

“You have been smiling alone since…we are in the car. Are you okay?” Yunhyeong notices Chanwoo keeps smiling as if only Chanwoo’s body is here but his soul is floating somewhere.

“I’m okay…I’m okay.” Chanwoo smiles again.

“Really? Is this Jung Chanwoo?” Yunhyeong touches his face. “Or is this a mask?”

“Ahhh hyung.” Chanwoo pushes his hands away. “This is Jung Chanwoo.” He continues with his work.

“Are you in love?”

Chanwoo almost chokes with his Yakult when Yunhyeong blurts the question. He turns to look at Yunhyeong who seems so curious. Perhaps he really can’t hide his feelings. They might be step brothers with different fathers but Yunhyeong could sense almost everything. Quick witted hyung!

“No. Not that. I talked to someone and it was nice talking with him.” Chanwoo pauses. “You know…like talking like human. He didn’t treat me like because I’m Jung Chanwoo, an athlete getting full scholarship.”

“Ohhh…so you enjoyed his company?”

Chanwoo nods. “It feels nice, really. Hope to see him again. He often hangs out at the bleachers.”

“Who is this guy?”

“Kim Jinhwan.”

“No. Way. Did you just say Kim Jinhwan?” Yunhyeong widens his eyes. “THE Kim Jinhwan? Heck. Everyone around me wants to get in his pants.”

Chanwoo just laughs. “Oh really?”

“Ya! He’s like…kinda popular. Everyone wants to date him or at least take him out for a dinner once but nobody ever gets it.” Yunhyeong looks at him. “Lucky you. Jinhwan likes to be alone most of the time.”

Chanwoo listens to Yunhyeong. Somehow he wants to know more about Jinhwan.

~~~

Maybe, just maybe, Jinhwan likes Chanwoo way too much.

There are certain spots at the library which allow students to laze around or sleep as the university provides couches and lots of bean bags for the library. It is a normal sight to walk into students snoring with laptops on their lap and books on their faces.

Jinhwan often goes to the upper floors because these floors aren’t usually occupied. He then notices someone lying on the carpet hugging a science textbook. He is drawn towards the man. A happy smile carved from ear to ear when he realizes who the man is.

“Jung Chanwoo…” He whispers.

Jinhwan takes the opportunity to admire Chanwoo closely. The younger man sleeps like a baby. He holds back his laugh when Chanwoo whines in his sleep; must be dreaming. He glances around the library to see if anyone is coming in their direction. Line is clear. He brings his attention back to Chanwoo.

Slowly, he touches Chanwoo’s thick eyebrows. Soft. He smiles again. His finger grazes along Chanwoo’s cheeks. Fluffy, he swears he would bite them if he could. He carefully sits next to Chanwoo, putting his bag and books on the floor so he could admire Chanwoo again.

“You are so cute. You probably find me creepy right now but I can’t help it.” Jinhwan whispers. He looks at Chanwoo’s hands then he compares. Small. His hands are small, like a baby.

He suddenly hears some giggles and voices. He quickly grabs his bag and pretends like nothing happened as he is busy ‘choosing’ reference books. He peeks at the group of people. They are Chanwoo’s classmates. He then leaves the library quietly.

“Yah. Jung Chanwoo. Wake up.” Jaehyun kicks him playfully.

Chanwoo stretches his arms and legs. He was already awake. He looks for Jinhwan but he sees no one except his classmates. They talk a bit about their pending assignments.

“Ehhh? I didn’t know you take history.” Taehwan shows him the textbook.

“Huh?” Chanwoo takes the textbook. He flips to the front page. “Someone must have left it.”

“On the floor?” Taehwan looks at him.

“I guess.” Chanwoo looks at the front page again. “Okay guys. So…our assignment.”

~~~

“Kim Jinhwan.”

Jinhwan turns around. “Ohh…” He bites his lip.

“I mean…sorry. Jinhwan hyung...sunbae?” Chanwoo approaches him. “Finally. I meet you again. I’ve been waiting to meet you.”

“Uh…why?” Jinhwan looks at him.

Chanwoo takes the textbook from his bag. “This.” He smirks. “Also…if you want to admire me closer…just tell me.” 

Jinhwan knows his face probably looks like tomato now. He tries to stay calm, pretending like he is cool and serious senior. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” He quickly grabs the book from Chanwoo’s weak grip. “Thanks.”

“Come on.” Chanwoo moves closer. “I know that you know very well…” He traps Jinhwan against his own car.

Jinhwan looks into Chanwoo’s big eyes. Holy shit. Chanwoo has pretty eyes, he thinks to himself. His heart is pounding that he pictures it as literally pounding like in cartoons. He glances at Chanwoo’s long arms at the side. Maybe he likes this.

“I…okay…I…” Jinhwan stutters.

“You are so pretty…cute…”

Jinhwan gets even more nervous when Chanwoo is only inches away from his face. He could feel Chanwoo’s breath brushing against his face. He feels hot all of sudden. He avoids eye contact with the man.

“I’m…don’t call me pretty. I’m not.” Jinhwan almost whispers.

“Hmmm…but you are pretty.”

Chanwoo’s voice sounds soft in his ears. He closes his eyes. The close proximity makes him nervous but excited and he is afraid his other friend is excited too.

“Tell me…what were you doing?”

“Nothing.” Jinhwan uses all his energy to push Chanwoo away. “Jerk.” He whispers under his breath. He enters the driver’s seat only to be disappointed. “Fucking battery.” He hits his head on the steering wheel.

“Need a ride?”

Jinhwan sighs. The next thing he knows, he is sitting at the front seat in a Hummer H2 SUT with Chanwoo driving him home. He keeps quiet as he leans against the seat.

“Look. About earlier…I’m sorry okay?” Chanwoo glances at him. “I was just teasing. I just want to see that cute face.”

“What do you mean?” Jinhwan glares at him.

“Take it easy.” Chanwoo chuckles when he notices how Jinhwan looks like he could swallow him in one bite. “You know…tease. You have such a small, face. I love hearing your shaky voice. Kinda sounds like you almost want to cry. Cute though.” He gulps.

Maybe this is the moment.

 

_“So you do like him.” Yunhyeong sounds a little too ecstatic._

_“Ya.” Chanwoo rubs his nape. Shy, upon his confession._

_He has always noticed Jinhwan’s presence so that day, he gathers his courage to sit next to Jinhwan on the bleachers. Of course he knows Jinhwan comes to the field to sit on the bleachers pretending to do something or eat. He notices Jinhwan. He has been admiring Jinhwan from far but he never has the guts to approach Jinhwan except on that day. He is afraid of what people might have think about them, about Jinhwan especially since he is a senior._

_Chanwoo thought this was just a crush and he would get over Jinhwan but he thought wrong. He truly likes Jinhwan. He always watches Jinhwan performs at university events and sometimes stops by the café owned by Jinhwan’s sister. He looks at Jinhwan every time the latter visits the café but he is shy to approach Jinhwan._

_Plus he thinks Jinhwan is scary. He just learns that Jinhwan masters jiujitsu. Small yet feisty. He adds that to another reason he doesn’t want to approach Jinhwan just yet._

_Then the recent library moment they had. He was awake. He hears every word Jinhwan said to him and he felt Jinhwan’s gentle touch on his face. How he wishes he could just pull Jinhwan for a kiss._

_“Do you think it is acceptable?”_

_“What?” Yunhyeong is confused. “Ohhh. Because you are a junior?” He smiles. “Don’t worry. People can keep saying whatever they want but eventually they would get tired especially if you ignore them. As long as you two are happy. That’s all matters.” He pats Chanwoo’s head gently._

_“Hmmm…I guess you are right. Happiness. My happiness is Jinhwan.” Chanwoo smiles shyly._

_“Okay. I don’t want to hear these cringe words.” Yunhyeong teases. “So…when are you going to confess?”_

 

“You are cute. Small. I wonder…how you would fit in my arms.”

“Stop the car.” Jinhwan orders.

Chanwoo does as what Jinhwan told him to. He parks his car by the roadside then turns to look at Jinhwan who has 100 questions written on his face.

“Okay, Jung Chanwoo. I’m…confused now.”

“I find you very cute. You get that part?” Chanwoo gives a cheeky smile. “To be honest…I really like you, Kim Jinhwan. I like you a lot. Ever since the day I saw you…struggling to be in a photo group because everyone taller than you was a jerk.” He chuckles.

“Ohh…” Jinhwan remembers that. He looks at Chanwoo again. “So…at the bleachers…”

“I know your name already. It was just my attempt to finally have a conversation with you.” Chanwoo looks into Jinhwan’s eyes. “I really like you.”

“That’s funny.” Jinhwan folds his arms.

“Uhhh…” Chanwoo begins to regret confessing. “I see.” He looks at the car meter instead.

“That’s funny because…” Jinhwan smiles broadly. “I like you too…I like you way too much.”

Chanwoo’s face is beaming with bright smile again. “Pinch me I must be dreaming. I am not dreaming right? I had dreams like this before and I hate it and-“

Jinhwan shuts him up with his lips which surprise Chanwoo but the younger man kisses him back. He could feel Chanwoo’s hand holding his jaw with the other hand rubbing his back as they kiss.

“Ahhh…” Jinhwan breaks from the kiss. He realizes he still has his seat belt on which almost chokes him when he planned to straddle Chanwoo's laps.

“Silly.” Chanwoo gives a peck on his lips. “Okay you can kiss me later.”

“Who says I want to kiss you?” Jinhwan wipes his lips. He leans to kiss Chanwoo on the cheek. “I like you a lot…maybe way too much.” He wraps his arms around Chanwoo’s neck.

“I like you a lot too.” Chanwoo rubs his arms then he reaches for his hand before planting a soft kiss. “Now I want to focus driving because I like you a lot and I want you to be safe.”

Jinhwan is satisfied. They never let their hands go as Chanwoo skillfully drives with one hand. He looks at his hand when Chanwoo slowly has their fingers intertwine together. SMALL. He knows he is small but now that his hand is tightly clasped in Chanwoo’s hand, he feels like a sudden realization that he is indeed small.

“So are we official?” Jinhwan looks at him.

“Hmmm...Are we?” Chanwoo winks.

And the next day, Jinhwan is seen sporting Chanwoo’s customized Black Panther LG Twins jacket, crushing everyone’s dream who wishes to be in his position.

 

**Author's Note:**

> some food for the nation


End file.
